


In which Stiles is in denial

by seraphina_snape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Didn't Know They Were Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Stiles wants to cuddle with Derek. It just... happens. Again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Stiles is in denial

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary were written by a member of the community for a challenge at [beacon_hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/). This fic was also written for a challenge @ beacon_hills.

It's just… movie night. It's not like they're gonna sit on fold-out chairs when Derek has a huge new sofa that's perfect for lounging and watching movies with the pack. Okay, the fact that there are eight of them - nine if you count Danny because he always shows up for movie night - means that even Derek's huge sofa is absolutely _packed_ with teenagers (and one slightly older dude). There is no way to avoid contact. If you pile nine people onto a sofa, there's gonna be touching. That doesn't necessarily excuse the cuddling, but that's mostly for convenience's sake. It's not very comfortable to sit with their shoulders fighting for space and their arms trapped between them. It's just easier to slouch down and let Derek put his arm around him. And if his hand ends up on Derek's knee, that's because the bowl of popcorn is in Stiles' lap and he can't exactly sit with his hand hanging in the bowl, can he? 

Stiles totally blames the fact that always ends up next to Derek on Scott. Allison won't sit anywhere near Derek and Isaac sits next to Allison. Derek wouldn't tolerate to sit next to either twin and Lydia sits next to Aiden. Danny naturally sits with Ethan. That leaves Scott and Stiles , and somehow, Scott always manages to maneuver Stiles in between himself and Derek. Werewolf strength and reflexes are just not fair.

Somehow it becomes tradition. Even if they're not in Derek's apartment, the way they sit during movie night is almost set in stone. Allison sits next to Isaac who sometimes shoots concerned glances Scott's way. Lydia cuddles up to Aiden. Ethan and Danny sit impossibly close together. Scott sits next to them, far enough that he doesn't have to watch Allison and Isaac surreptitiously holds hands. And then Stiles and Derek on the end furthest from Allison. 

Eventually it starts bleeding over into other situations. Pack meetings suddenly find Stiles next to Derek, their knees touching. The monthly "family dinner" that their parents insisted on once they were all in the know finds Stiles knocking elbows with Derek because nobody has a dining room that can seat 12 people without squeezing them in around a too-small table. At some point it just comes naturally, to sling an arm around Derek's shoulders or lean into his side. It becomes a habit as much as chewing on pens and putting his keys on his dresser rather than leaving them in the designated bowl by the front door. Stiles doesn't even have to think about it any more. If they're in a room together, he and Derek will inevitably gravitate towards one another. 

Stiles starts picking up other clues, too. If Derek turns his head and puts his nose into Stiles' hair, he's upset. If he puts his elbow on Stiles' shoulder and leans on him, he's feeling restless and trying to annoy Stiles into an argument. If he's touching Stiles' wrist or brushing their fingers together, he's thinking about his family. After three months, Stiles has categorized every touch and every gesture. Stiles can tell his mood from the way Derek leans into him and he knows what touches will calm Derek down and what areas are taboo.

He doesn't figure out what all of it means though until the day Derek cups his face, runs his fingers over Stiles' cheeks and leans in to kiss. 

After that it's kind of obvious, really.


End file.
